1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hook for fixing a decorative band to a hat to remove a danger in using a hat, to improve a method of using a hat, and to enhance appearance of a hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hats have been used widely from the past. And they have various types. It has been generalized to enclose the fame of the crown of a hat with various decorative bands. The above decorative bands play a role of enhancing nice look of hats. But they have been used practically as publicity media or memorial media. Therefore, it should be convenient to fix the above decorative bands to the crown of a hat and should be convenient to detach them again to store or re-use. A thus-developed decorative band is shown in FIG. 1 in which a needle in the form of a fishing needle is fixed to a front part and a rear part by an adhesive (as known as U.S. hook type). It is natural that the straight portion of the needle is inserted into the inner side of the folded portion of the front part and rear part and is attached by an adhesive. It is very convenient to wind it around the crown of a hat by using the needle. That is, as shown in FIG. 10, a decorative band is fixed to the crown if the needle fixed to the rear part is hooked and fixed to the side of the crown while holding and pulling lightly the front part on the opposite side with a hand and having the rear part and front part move inside so that the needle in the front part is hooked to a proper portion of the decorative band.
However, although this type has been advantageous in that it is possible to attach and detach the decorative band, and it is convenient to embroider at a proper portion of the decorative band, it has been disadvantageous in that frequently a finger, back of the hand, or any other body portion is pierced by the needle which is fixed to the front part and rear part and is hurt. These disadvantages have also occurred frequently when the production factory manufactures decorative bands and when a user encloses a decorative band around the crown. Further, as to a decorative band shown in FIG. 1, if a large number of bands are stored (for example, one doze of decorative bands are packed) and one of them is to be pulled and used later, not only it has been inconvenient to use it but also injury by the needle happens frequently since the needles are entangled or attached to any portion of the decorative band.
Because of danger in storing and inconvenience in using as described in the above, ring-type decorative bands as shown in FIG. 2 have entered into market. Based on FIG. 10, this type of needles have been advantageous in that they are safe in handling as no needle is used, but it has been inconvenient to insert the decorative band to the crown and it has not been nice looking.